Vaya desastre
by Mizuki-Ariaki
Summary: Tres rubios estan aburridos con sus vidas cada uno por sus razones en esos momentos una niña sacará a dos de su dimensión original para divertirse a costa de ellos. Yaoi, fuera de caracter, esupidez. Lo mejor que puedo hacer con 255 caracteres.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora**

Segundo intento de fic jamás creado

Ed: Creo que es el tercero

Ah si el tercero... el primero en ser publicado en amor yaoi

Ed: Y su obra más larga pero no decente

Gracias por el apoyo Ed

Roy: Full Metal Alchemist no le pertenece a la niñata sino a Hiromu Arakawa

Naru: Naruto no le pèrtenece a Mizu_chan sino a Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencias:

Es yaoi asi que sino les gusta vayanse

Este fanfic tendrá spoilers de Naruto y Full Metal Alchemist tanto del anime y el manga

Ed: aparte de mucha ridiculez que tratara de que tenga sentido,

Naru:(leyendo) Algo de unos idiotas pervertidos

Deidara: Y la falta de ortografía, un

ya que generalmente lo actualizo por la noche para que se me quite el insomonio.

Ed. y si no presta atención en las horas del día peor durante la noche

* * *

_Capitulo 1 ¿Qué rayos?_

**Central 10:00 a.m**

-Que día tan relajante- decía alguien bajito de cabello rubio y ojos dorados –Las flores crecen los pájaros cantan, aún nadie ha destruido mi casa o arruinado el día hasta ahora- luego frunció el ceño – no se por que pero siento que este día va a acabar muy mal –luego dijo con sarcasmo y resignación- como si eso fuera una novedad.

Ese alguien bajito se llama Edward Elric, pero no le recuerdes su estatura o sino te tirará todos los dientes con su automail. Tiene un hermano pequeño por el cual haría cualquier cosa se llama Alphonse Elric. Hace algo de tiempo conoció a uno de sus mayores dolores de cabeza Ariaki Mizuki de Xing o eso parece no lo sabe con seguridad ni le importa, ni siquiera sabe por que aún la soporta pero bueno a Al le cayó bien y si su hermano se lo pedía no se lo podía negar.

-Hay días en los que pienso que Al se aprovecha – suspiró – de la culpa que tengo de haberlo puesto en la armadura – luego negó – imposible Al no es así- luego sonríe- que bueno que ya recuperé su cuerpo.

Y así se dirigió a un parque para leer un rato en paz antes de que el día se arruine. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

**Konoha 11:00**

- Maldito Kakashi_sensei- suspiraba un rubio más alto que el anterior – nos manda a llamar a las siete de la mañana y tenemos que esperarlo por tres horas,- luego con evidente molestia y un deje de sarcasmo- y peor aún se retrasa una hora más de lo habitual que estará haciendo-

- Naruto- decía una fastidiada pelirosa – cállate eres una molestia cuando te pones así-

-Pero Naruto tiene un punto- decía Sai sin demostrar sentimiento- Kakashi ya se tardó una hora más de la cuenta-

- No es cierto Sai- decía altanera- solo dice estupideces como siempre.-

Pero Naruto ya no le hacía caso le dolía que le dijeran eso, pero últimamente todo le daba igual los Akatsuki ya no atacaban ya nada pasaba. El único objetivo que tenía era el de regresar a Sasuke a Konoha pero ya no le importaba. Él es un rubio de ojos azules piel bronceada y tres marcas en cada mejilla como si fueran unos bigotes.

Tenía un presentimiento de que algo le pasaría y sería muy bueno si lo sería y decidió tomar cualquier oportunidad para sentirse apreciado.

**En alguna parte de un bosque 12:00 p.m**

Un rubio que daban por muerto, pasaba por ahí no estaba seguro de donde estaba ni le importaba se sentía extrañamente bien eso de estar muerto no estaba nada mal, ya que nadie lo molestaba y podía hacer su arte libremente, por que, desde cuando se han visto dos personas con la misma técnica prohibida que le costó un ojo de la cara y el odio de su aldea original.

- MALDITOS UCHIHA- bueno casi estaba bien si había algo que lo ponía de mal humor era en pensar en es par de hermanos idiotas que no sabían apreciar su arte- CUANDO LOS ENCUENTRE LAS QUE LES ESPERA, UM-

Era libre de Akatsuki ya que le habían obligado a unirse- Maldito Uchiha, maldito sharingan- mascullaba entre los dientes- no volveré a caer, un- bueno para que negarlo fue divertido, especialmente mostrar su arte y sus antiguas discusiones con Sasori.

- Ya no tengo nada que hacer, un – decía bajito- estoy aburrido, un.- Suspiraba, esperaba que pronto pasara algo interesante ya que si no pasaba sería la primera persona en morirse de aburrimiento.

**Central 19:00**

Una pelinegra de ojos azules estaba dando los últimos detalles de su pan de salir del aburrimiento que tenía ya que Ed no había tenido misiones últimamente lo cual hiciera que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Chibi_ sensei me matará por esto pero será tan hilarante – decía sonriendo malignamente al ver su obra maestra de la fisica cuántica- BANZAI

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado okie y dejen review para ver como puedo mejorar gracias Por cierto si se me olvida ponerle a Dei sus UN es por que aparte de que eso es fácil de pasar por alto y actualizo en las noches por lo cual es más dificil de que ponga atención a algo así que periodicamente voy a editar para poner cosas com esa y para evitar faltas de ortografía

Dejen review


	2. Chapter 2

hola aqui de nuevo aprovechando la inspiración antes de que se vaya

Ed: Que eso pasa siempre y asegurate de escribir unas notas de capitulo decente esta vez

Dei: Si las del anterior fueron pateticas,un

Naruto: Me pusiste en este fic tan emo como el teme

Sasuke: No soy emo solo incomprendido, ustedes lo son

Naru y Dei: NO

Ed: Todos lo somos de vez en cuando

Yo: Oh gran Itachi haz el disclaimer ya que no has dicho nada.

Ita: no

Yo: Bueno Al me haces el favor de hacerlo

Al: Claro Full Metal Alchemist no le pertenece sino a Hiromu Arakawa

Ed: Gracias a dios

Roy: Si es una yaoista y encima pésima para dibujar

Al: Bueno, y Naruto le pertenece

Sasuke: A mi

Al: A Masashi Kishimoto no al idiota de Sasuke...ya que como este es un idiota aun no lo perdonan

* * *

_Capitulo II_

**Central 10:05 p.m **

-BANZAI- decía con una risa maniática finalmente su portal por el cual podría la teoría de universos múltiples en la varios físicos habían trabajado pero que ningún alquimista se tomo la molestia de echarle un vistazo, claro excepción de Ed pero ella lo había llevado a otro nivel iba a hacer la mayor demostración de la historia

-Okay, espero no morir en esta- pero no había mucha preocupación en su rostro ya que aunque no lo pareciera tenía todo fríamente calculado. Lo que hace uno por aburrimiento.

**Konoha 11:30 p.m**

Otro día igual, realmente esto se volvía monótono

-"Necesito algo que prenda la llama de la juventud en mi de nuevo" Eso sonó tan de Lee no debería robarme su frase- Naruto no podía dormir y cuando eso pasaba se ponía a pensar en su vida. Realmente no creía que fuera tan mala, ya nadie lo trataba tan mal como antes; pero aún así lo tomaban por un idiota que no podría haber cumplido ninguna misión sin tener muy buena suerte o por el kyubii.

-No soy un tonto, simplemente no tengo talento para ninja.- se desplomó y con un triste sonrisa pensó "Me gustaría encontrar algo en lo que soy bueno de verdad y saber si a alguien le importó de verdad" luego de ese pensamiento se durmió ya que estaba completamente agotado.

Pero se veía a alguien en su ventana, la niñata loca como la llamaba Ed, y decidió "Ese niño necesita unas vacaciones" y luego sonrió ampliamente y decidió dejarle una carta en su buró.

- Esto será tan divertido- decía por lo bajo- Aparte si alguien puede levantarle el animo sería el chibi.

**En una posada cerca del bosque 12:00 a.m**

-No puedo dormir, un- decía un rubio que había decidido dormir en una posada ya que no había mucho riesgo en que lo reconocieran ya que ese par de ancianos de seguro no les importaba estaban felices de tener un cliente- Estoy tan aburrido que no puedo dormir, que patético, un-

-Hola- dijo una niña de cabello negro con lentes- he escuchado que estás aburrido- decía con una media sonrisa- yo también.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, un- dijo mirándola sospechosamente- Por que te habría de interesar-

- MIRA, rubia de mal carácter- decía, pero fue interrumpida

-NO SOY MUJER, UN!- gritaba con una venita en la frente y la cara roja Deidara. Esa niña lo iba sacando de quicio

-Okay- luego bajo la cabeza disculpándose-siento mucho eso, debí de no haberte juzgado por tu apariencia- pero luego pudo una sonrisa brillante y movía su mano- pero en serio solo estoy aburrida y también lo estas.-

-mmmm y que me propones, un- decía interesado ya que al disculparse sinceramente por lo de haberlo confundido con una mujer y aparte tenía razón

-Es muy simple la verdad- decía con voz cansina- vienes conmigo a donde te voy a llevar- luego lo miró a los ojos así no tendrás que fingirte el muerto y tendrás un poco más de libertad-

-Vale- dijo sin pensar un poco en las consecuencias de esta decisión eso denotaba que si en verdad estaba aburrido.

- Pues prepárate para el viaje más extraño de tu vida

* * *

Me dejan un review o sino no actualizo

Ed: no le hagan caso

Dei: creanme va actualizar,un

Naru: A menos de que tenga un bloqueo- suspiro otra vez.

Roy: Cada vez que le da deja su intento de libro otra vez sin acabar

Sasuke: Idiotas mejor que actualize asi acabará de torturarnos más pronto.

Ed y Roy: Eres nuevo verdad ella ya jamás los dejará en paz

Itachi: Ya el resto nos resignamos ototo


End file.
